


More Attention For Me

by hxilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is adorable, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They fight over him, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima is really good at dirty talk, kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves his two boyfriends .</p><p>or</p><p>Hinata realizes Tsukishima is really good at dirty talking and Kageyama is really good at fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Attention For Me

It wasn't always like this, the three boys together.

Kageyama was the first of the two boys to realize his crush on the hyperactive, bright eyed boy. It was during one of their volleyball games that required them to ride on a bus to get there. Hinata had been up the previous night studying, something he rarely ever did, and was exhausted that next day. 

The orange haired boy was never caught being tired or out of energy so when he rested his head on the black haired boy's shoulder, Kageyama couldn't seem to look away at his peaceful state.

Whenever someone was too loud, he would immediately shush them as to not wake the sleeping boy up. Of course jokes were made about how in love the setter was with Hinata, but they were quickly brushed off. Not that they were wrong though. 

But Kageyama never knew exactly how to tell Hinata how he felt until Tsukishima started showing interest. No one seemed to notice but oh god, Kageyama did. It was the side smirks he gave whenever Hinata they bumped into each other or when they were stretching, the way Tsukishima would trail his eyes down the short boy's body. 

Kageyama almost wanted to tell the blond off for his lingering eyes but that would be hypocritical as he was doing the same. I mean, how could you not look at Hinata stretched out in front of you and how could your mind not drift to the possibilities of having his little flexible body wrapped around yours in the most delicious way. 

It wasn't even just the physical aspects of Hinata that captivated the taller boys, it was the cute little things they both seemed to notice the more their admiration grew. For example, the way Hinata got so excited about anything and everything. The way he held this certain innocence to him that admittedly drove the two boys crazy. It was just Hinata. 

But the more they we're noticing things about Hinata, the more they noticed the other was seeing the same. The confrontation was ...messy to say the least. 

“Can you stop staring at him for five seconds to play the fucking game” Kageyama started, drawing the attention of everyone in the gym. 

“Who Kageyama?” Hinata's confused voice was brushed off as Tsukishima stepped up, a smug yet challenging smirk played on his lips.

“I should say the same to you Kageyama” Tsukishima looked Kageyama in his eye as his smug expression didn't falter, instead he tapped the black haired boy's head as if he was putting him down. 

And that's when the fight broke out. Kageyama was the first to throw a punch, landing right in the jaw. It left a pretty bad bruise but Tsukishima returned after stumbling back slightly and managed to hit him right in the eye, leaving the setter with a nasty black eye. 

That was all they could do before Daichi and Tanaka were pulling them off of each other, Yamaguchi and Suga were focused on calming Hinata down, and the others were laughing or watching the scene unfold in front of them.

To say the least, Tsukishima and Kageyama were both suspended from volleyball for two weeks. This sparked a competition between the two. 

Whenever Tsukishima was talking to Hinata and Kageyama was looking, he would immediately wrap an arm around Hinata's waist causing the shorter boy to blush madly. 

Whenever Kageyama got the chance, he would hold Hinata's hand, invite him to sleep at his house, walk him to class and he was loving every second of it. He was pissing his enemy off and spending time with his crush. 

Tsukishima took matters into his own hands and decided to confront Hinata about his feelings. He offered an early morning practice session for the two of them and of course Hinata accepted. 

“So Hinata” Tsukishima stopped and looked down at the shorter boy after an hour of practicing. 

“Yes Tsukishima?” Hinata hummed, walking around the net to Tsukishima's side with s volleyball in his hands.

Tsukishima waited until Hinata walked over to pull him close by the hips and press his lips against his. The sound of the volleyball falling from the orange haired boy’s hands was the only sound made as Hinata tensed up before kissing back, the best he could seeing as this was his first. 

And soon after Kageyama did the same, at one of their impromptu sleepovers at Kageyama's house. Laying on the bed, Hinata continued to poke and prod at Kageyama's side, earning annoyed huffs from the taller boy. Kageyama flipped on top of Hinata's small body. Leaving enough room not to crush him. Kageyama grabbed his arms, holding them above his body as their eyes locked. 

“I'm going to kiss you Hinata” Kageyama said looking down at Hinata’s scarlet red face who only nodded as approval. Kageyama's lips crashed against his, Hinata immediately kissing back. Kageyama only broke the kiss to trail more down Hinata's neck, sucking and leaving dark purple bruises. The small gasps coming from Hinata's lips mixed with the satisfaction of finally being able to one up stupid Tsukishima was all too good for Kageyama.

Once Tsukishima noticed the love bites coating Hinata's neck, he made it his personal duty to overthrow Kageyama by leaving more in different places. And that's how their little competition started. It was always who could do more and who could piss the other off more. This continued for weeks before Tsukishima decided it was enough.

Tsukishima was the mastermind behind their current state. 

Tsukishima: We both want Hinata

Kageyama: No duh. Why are you texting me?

Tsukishima: Anyways, what if we both were able to have him?

Kageyama: What are you implying? 

Tsukishima: We can both have him. No more exhausting trying to out do each other and we both get to spoil Hinata. Win-Win

Kageyama: I can't believe I'm about to say yes. Only if Hinata agrees.

And of course, Hinata agreed. The two boys loved Hinata and Hinata loved them. Hinata also loved attention and with two boyfriends he was guaranteed more love. 

As soon as Hinata agreed, they decided to meet up, all three of them, at Hinata's on Friday. 

Friday came sooner than any of them expected, not that they were complaining. Kageyama's mind was filled with worries that maybe Hinata would be too overwhelmed or something would go wrong but those worries were soon melted away as he got to Hinata's house, walking inside. He walked up the stairs and into Hinata's bedroom to see Hinata straddling Tsukishima's lap, lips kissing on each other. They were both in their boxers.

“Look who's finally here Shou” Tsukishima's tone was teasing, pissing Kageyama off as always. Hinata turned his head to see Kageyama standing in the doorway, dumbfounded. 

“Yama!” Hinata lifted himself off the blond boy and ran towards Kageyama, pulling him inside before shutting the door. 

Kageyama snapped out of his daze when Hinata stood on his tip toes, wrapping his short arms around his neck, connecting their lips. Kageyama slid his hands down Hinata’s small body pulling him closer by his hips.  
Tsukishima stood from the bed and joined the two, pressing his body against Hinata’s back. He sucked down the younger boy’s neck, earning muffled moans from him. 

Hinata broke the kiss, panting slightly as he let breathy sighs of pleasure leave his lips at Tsukishima's assault on his neck. 

“Kageyama , you’re still dressed” Hinata’s nickname for him never sounded so good until now. As if Hinata has a spell on him, Kageyama quickly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, pushing his shorts down and letting them pool around his ankles. 

“Sit on the bed and show Kageyama how good you are with your pretty little mouth, yeah?” Tsukishima watched as Hinata did just that, pulling Kageyama in front of him before pushing him softly on the bed. The comment stirred jealousy inside of Kageyama, has he done this for him? But his jealousy was soon forgotten as Hinata waited until Kageyama’s head rested against the headboard before taking his place in between the black boy’s legs. 

Hinata looked at the tent growing larger in Kageyama’s boxers and then up at Kageyama, a blush coating his cheeks, and back at Kageyama’s crotch. Hinata’s small fingers tugged them down, hearing a hiss from the boy above him as his cock slapped against the bottom of his stomach. 

“You’re so big Kags” Hinata mumbled leaning down, kitten licking the slit before taking Kageyama’s dick in his mouth. 

“Don’t say shit like that dumbass-fuck!” Kageyama threw his head back, groaning as he felt Hinata’s warm, wet mouth take him in. Hinata’s hand wrapped around the part of Kageyama he couldn’t take in. Kageyama was sure he would come on the spot if he looked down but oh god did he feel the way Hinata hollowed his cheeks and the way his tongue swirled around his tip as he bobbed his head up and down at a medium pace. 

Groans left his lips and his knuckles turned white from gripping the bed sheets so hard. Suddenly, Hinata moaned around him, sending vibrations throughout his body. He opened his eyes to see Hinata, his eyes furrowed as his head went up and down, drool and precum dribbling out of his mouth. 

Tsukishima was two fingers deep in Hinata, drawing muffled sounds from the surprised boy. He never even heard the sound of the lube cap snapping open or Tsukishima walking behind him or even the feeling of his own boxers being removed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Shouyou. I’m gonna cum if you d-don’t stop” Kageyama warned keeping his eyes on Hinata as he came off of his cock with a ‘pop’. 

“Tell me how this feels, Hinata? Does it feel good to have my fingers in you while Kageyama watches?” Tsukishima words made Hinata whimper as he felt himself being spread open by Tsukki’s long fingers. 

Hinata didn’t look away from Kageyama as he let out the prettiest moans. 

“Yes!! Feels so so good.” Hinata pushed back against Tsukishima's fingers, crying out his name as Tsukishima found that bundle of nerves inside of him. 

“You’re gonna be a good boy aren’t you, gonna let Kageyama fuck you while sucking me off?” Tsukishima pulled his fingers out, looking at Kageyama expectantly. 

Hinata nodded so fast, it almost made him dizzy as he pushed his ass up in the air, wiggling it in the air. If Kageyama could get any harder, that would have done it for him. The sight of Hinata looking so fucked out before he has even really been touched. God damn it.

Kageyama took his position behind the small boy, grabbing the small bottle of clear substance, he poured a good amount on his hand, coating himself in the slippery lube. Tsukishima took his place, dick to face with Hinata. The lewd sounds were back in the air as Hinata wasted no time sucking Tsukishima down. His hands tangled in the orange haired boy’s hair, guiding him up and down his cock, slowly fucking his mouth. 

Positioning himself, Kageyama pushed himself into Hinata slowly. He let out a strangled groan as his cock was being hugged tightly with a sensation of warmness and wetness and pure pleasure. Hinata let out a gasp around Tsukishima as he felt himself being filled.

“You feel so fucking good, so tight” Kageyama mumbled as his hands gripped Hinata’s hips, holding him as he pulled back slightly, thrusting back in. 

Kageyama continued, finding a medium pace, drawing out muffled but still amazing little gasps and moans going straight to the two boys cocks. Tsukishima matched Kageyama’s pace, fucking the boy’s face at a medium pace. Hinata looked so so good, being used by his two team mates. 

Kageyama lifted up Hinata’s leg, placing it over his shoulder, fucking into him faster. There was a sharp, high pitched gurgle sound from Hinata that made Tsukishima smirk, thrusting his hips up into Hinata’s mouth faster. 

“Wish you could see the look on this little slut’s face. You aren’t going to cum under we do, understand?” Tsukishima teasing slapped Hinata’s cheek Kageyama wanted to tell Tsukishima off for calling Hinata a slut but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. Especially when he let out a groan sound and frantically nodded his head at Tsukishima’s words. 

Kageyama was so close, imagining Hinata’s red cheeks, tears streaming down his face and his lips red and swollen and wet from getting fucked, looking so fucked out. That was all he needed before tightening his hold on the boy's hips, rutting into him harshly, finishing inside of him with a cry of Hinata’s name. Kageyama panted heavily as he pulled out just in time to see Tsukishima’s hands holding Hinata in place as he came, groaning. Hinata pulled off, with a gasp of air, drool and cum sliding down his chin. 

Tsukishima slide down so he was next to Hinata on the pillows and Kageyama joined them, Hinata being in the middle. Kageyama wrapped his hand around Hinata’s still hard dick, stroking it up and down, his thumb running over the slit. Tsukishima had an arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist, whispering little encouraging whispers in his ear. 

“You were so good Hinata , come for us” That’s all he needed before screaming out in a broken moan as strips of white painted his stomach. 

They stayed like this until they all managed to catch their breath. 

“Was that alright?” Kageyama asked, interlocking his fingers with the boy in front of him. 

“It was perfect” Hinata held a lazy smile with his eyes closed, making Kageyama’s heart flutter slightly. “Can we take a bath though?”

“We?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the boy in his arms. 

“Pleasee? Kagey? Tsukki?” The nicknames became a sudden weakness as they both grumbled ‘fines’ and picked up the shorter boy while the other began running the bath water. 

“I love you guys” Hinata smiled and there was no denying the two boys loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol thank you for reading. 
> 
> I didn't grammar check this so sorry for typos .


End file.
